Sleepover
by miraitrunx
Summary: Teen Gohan goes over to Mirai Trunks' house for a sleepover! Story. Yaoi. M/M Sex. Rated 16 Up for sexual content, and language.


_**Sleepover**_

 _Chapter 1_

"Bye!" Everyone exclaimed. Bulma and Trunks had just picked up Gohan from his house for a sleepover weekend. Goku and Chi-Chi waved their son and the two cool-haired beauties goodbye with adoring faces.

Trunks who is very mature, has long hair since he had went into the time chamber with his father to train for his battles with Cell, he had his hair in a ponytail, and looks very happy and relaxed.

Gohan had just turned 13, he has grown up so much over the past 3 years, he's gotten a bit taller and his hair grew more unruly and spiky, but isn't long like it was when he was younger. His face had a mature but still somewhat childlike innocence about it.

"You boys excited?" Bulma's ladylike and friendly voice boomed from the front of the hover car they were flying in.

"Yes I'm really excited Bulma! I missed you guys! And I'm happy to take a break from being home and being lectured by my Mom." He laughed with a hand behind his head.

Bulma and Trunks laughed with him, "I can understand that, well you're welcome at our house anytime and just have fun and relax. We love having you with us." Bulma said sweetly.

"Yeah man, we have tons of snacks and games, we'd never get bored" Trunks' said with his raspy and gentleman-like voice, rubbing Gohan's head. Gohan smiled and looked up at the older guy with a reddened face.

"Hey, be sure to clean up after yourselves, I'm not a maid you know! That's my Mother's job." They all laughed.

After about 10 minutes had passed of the car ride, they made it to West City. The sun had just set, so the dark blue evening sky was glowed gently by the lights of the tall buildings of the city. Gohan loved to see the city as it was more exciting and lively than being in the mountains.

The hover car's engine began to slow down as Bulma lowered the car on to the parking lot of the Capsule Corporation. "We're home!" She said cheerily.

The boys jumped out of the car and immediately ran to the front door. Trunks opened the door with his house key and turned on the lights.

They entered the beautiful living room, which was so spacey and beautiful. The furniture and decor is so brilliantly arranged, and it beamed with light and a modern atmosphere. Gohan was in awe of the home. Even though he has been there before, it never ceases to amaze him.

"Here Gohan, catch!" Trunks said from the kitchen, he tossed him a can of soda, which Gohan of course caught with ease.

"Hey thanks, buddy! I already feel at home!" He said happily.

"Well yeah, you're family, blood or not, you're the sweetest kid, so we love having you around." Trunks said, sitting on a barstool next to the counter.

"He's right you know," Bulma chimed in. "You have such a serene energy about you, I can tell you that I love having you here Gohan. Gives me a break from the two muscleheads I live with."

Trunks laughed shyly. "Am I that obsessed with training?" He asked cutely.

"So come on, Gohan, let's get you washed up." Trunks cheered.

"Oh ahaha! Yeah!" Gohan responded.

"I'll bring you boys some fresh towels!" Bulma said.

The two young men raced to the bathroom suite up the stairs. It was an enourmous bathroom, with a built in bath pool that had multiple faucets. There were two large shower stalls on each side. And the room was finely decorated with large plants and flowers. The lighting was adjustable to be bright or dimmed, in which Trunks had it on the dim setting.

He went over to the bath controls and started to run the hot water in the tub, then he began to undress. Gohan did the same while watching Trunks carefully, he felt so peaceful and excited all at once. Once Trunks was naked and looked over at him, a blush came to his cheeks.

He took off his pants, and underneath he wasn't wearing any underwear, so he was already entirely naked at this point. He laughed cutely.

Trunks went into the bath and let out a surprisingly loud groan of pleasure. "Oh boy, that feels so fucking good." He had spent the day training with his dad in the gravity chamber, so a bath was much needed.

Gohan got in after him and exhaled deeply as his body sank into the steaming hot bath. He sat and then close his eyes while listening to the faucets running the water. Then he looked over at the older lavender-haired boy, and moved his body closer to his until they were touching.

Trunks looked at him, then put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in closer. The two looked at eachother deeply as Gohan started to rub the mature boy's abs and chest. Then almost quickly leaned in to kiss him, which Trunks complied.

They were both making out passionately while rubbing eachother's bodies in the bath. And the sensations they were feeling were so intense and pleasurable, Gohan's face was flushed with redness. The water felt even more hot and steamy.

Trunks moaned into the younger's mouth, as Gohan expertly used his tongue to explore his upperclassman's mouth which felt so velvety and slippery.

Gohan moved and sat on top of Trunks' lap while he was still facing him so he had more direct contact with him. So he continued to press their mouths together and moved his lips and tongue around with his. Trunks' felt Gohan's raging hard on rub against his stomach, and it turned him on so much he grew a hard on.

"Fuck Gohan." He moaned. The younger boy was making him crazy so suddenly. He squeezed the younger Raven haired beauty's soft and round ass, and massaged it lovingly with both hands, garnering a delighted moan from the boy.

"You like being touched there, huh babe?" Trunks' deep voice reached his ears and sent shivers down his spine, which made him arch his back a little bit, rubbing his penis against the older's stomach more affectionately. He travelled his hands from the boy's butt up his waist and to his chest and rubbed his toned pecs and nipples.

Trunks squeezed his nipples gently and pulled on them. Gohan moaned from the touch, and continued to thrust himself against his friend. "Oh fuck... I love that." He said with a low raspiness.

"Yeah?" Trunks groaned in awe of the boy's flushed and delicate expression, he managed to keep his eyes open to look at the gentlemen who was making him feel so good, which turned him on so badly. He pulled on Gohan's nipples harder, then pulled him closer so he could suck on them.

"Oh fuck, Trunks..." Gohan moaned. The straight-haired boy passionately licked and bit on the soft and tender nipple until it turned deep scarlet. And did the same to the other lonely nipple, sucking and biting softly until both of his breasts were glowing bright red.

Trunks moved his attention back down to his lowerclassman's soft and smooth ass and massaged it as Gohan had his arms around his neck. His throbbing dick was erect straight in between the boy's cheeks, he rubbed it in between them and breathed heavily.

"I want it in me, Trunks." He heard him say breathily. He looked even more surprised and ecstatic than he had been since they started playing around. His body was just on fire and his heart was beating rapidly from how excited he was.

"I want to fuck you." The mature boy said darkly. And he wasted no time moving the smaller boy's body up against the edge of the bathtub, leaning him over. Gohan was so calm and submissive, because he wanted this so badly.

After turning the water off from running, Trunks grabbed a bottle of massage oil and poured some onto his hand, he rubbed his dick until it was coated with the lubricant and then poured more directly onto Gohan's awaiting asshole. It looked so pink and lewd, and he could see it puckering with desire.

He rubbed the oil around his delicate hole, and gently slid his thumb and fingers over it preparing Gohan for entry. He slowly pushed his pointer finger inside the younger's asshole, until it was almost completely inside, he moved it around to feel all the soft squishiness of his insides. He could hear his friend breathing very heavily as to not make too much noise.

Then he pulled it out and carefully proceeded to enter two fingers in his hole, while he held the smaller's body down against the floor. His two fingers with some struggle went inside and opened his anus up even more, he twisted them around and thrusted slowly. Gohan couldn't help but to let out a small whimper

Trunks' desire was growing more and more impatient, as he lined himself up with Gohan's asshole and placed the tip of his dick up against the delicate entrance, it was just calling out his name, and he couldn't wait any longer. The head of his cock slowly disappeared within his tight ass and wrapped around his length lovingly as it vanished inside his friend's warm embrace.

"You're so tight, Gohan..." He moaned with a hushed voice. His brows furrowed with the intense pleasure he was feeling. He could feel Gohan trembling beneath him and it was driving him absolutely insane. He pulled his cock outside of Gohan's tight hole which was trying desperately to suck him in, and then thrusted harshly back in.

Gohan moaned without much strength to quiet himself, "Fuck me, Trunks, please. Your cock feels so good inside me."

Trunks began to lose control of his hips as he wildly pushed himself back and forth into the hot teen's tight pussy. It was like a spiral of desire that was pulling him further and further in. He gripped Gohan's hips tightly as to keep him steady, as his dick slammed repeatedly inside him.

He thrusted violently and held himself there completely inside, and moved around so he could feel exactly what his warm and squishy pussy feels like. It feels like fucking heaven to him, and he needed to fuck his younger friend's ass into oblivion.

He pulled out and got out of the bath, and picked Gohan up and turned him around until the were facing eachother again. "You feel so good inside baby." Trunks told him with a kiss.

Gohan moaned with delight, and put his arms around the thistle-haired beauty's neck as he went deeper into the kiss, their tongues massaging and swirling around eachother's.

They soon let go, and Trunks once again slipped his throbbing cock inside the smaller boy's lewd and red asshole. This position felt so intense for both of them, Trunks lifted Gohan's legs and placed them up against his shoulders so he could thrust deeper inside him. He was losing control of his movements, all he knew was his cock going in and out of his best friend's body.

Gohan rubbed his own penis in time with his best friend's violent thrusts against his ass, moaning with desire each time. Trunks went even faster and faster, striking his prostate gland repeatedly making it form a ball of ecstasy in his lower abdomen. Gohan let go of his penis and put his arms behind his head.

"My butt is going crazy, your cock keeps hitting a weird place! Ahh!" Gohan moaned lewdly, he was losing his mind as his friend kept roughly pounding his cock relentlessly against the boy's prostate.

"I'm gonna cum, Gohan. Fuck!"

"Me too, your dick is gonna make me cum!"

Trunks thrusted faster so he could make Gohan cum even if it mean he did to, they both lost contact with their own bodies as they came. Trunks seed shot deep inside his ass as he nearly screamed with pleasure. The black haired boy came all over his stomach and chest as he cried out in euphoria.

Soon their bodies melted with exhaustion as Trunks fell on top of Gohan as they both breathed heavily, fighting for air.

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
